COB ALTERNATE ENDING
by shadowhunters morgestern
Summary: i just had the idea and i decided to explore it.valentine died at the end of city of bones.


_**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all**_

CLARY'S POV

After speaking to Luke I went to find Jace at Renwick. I entered into the room at the third floor and saw him he had his back to me.

"Jace" I called. He turned around and was surprised to see me.

"Clary what are you doing here?"

"I came for you."

"You didn't have to; I am safe here I'm with my father."

"Jace, whom are you referring to as your father?" Right on cue Valentine entered the room.

"Son who is this"

"It's Clary." I turned to face him.

"Hi Valentine"

"Hmm… Clary or Clarissa not a name I would have chosen."

"Exactly, I wouldn't have bore the name anyway, so it's good you didn't choose."

"Clarissa, I'm sure you know it's rude to speak to your father like that."

"Oh yeah, do I look like someone who is willing to reconcile with a father figure."

"Clary, will you stop speaking to my dad that way? And dad what did you mean by not a name you would have chosen?" I knew Valentine would claim that Jace was my brother, so I waited for him to answer.

"Son Clarissa, here, is your sister."

"I don't understand you just met her and you're saying she is my sister." I decided to take matters into my hands.

"Listen to me Jace, Valentine here, as much as I hate to admit it is my father not yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain but don't interrupt okay." He nodded.

"Alright, I just finished speaking with Luke, Valentine's former second in command and my mother's best friend. He told me that Valentine had a son named Jonathan Christopher; when my mother was pregnant with him, Valentine injected demon blood into him, so he became more of a demon than angel or human, as a result of that my mother abandoned him. At that time his friend's wife Celine Herondale was pregnant, so he decided to try another experiment but this time he used angel blood. When Celine's husband, Stephen, died she committed suicide but Valentine was quick enough to save the baby, he didn't want his experiment to waste. Jace you are the child that Valentine rescued, he adopted you but he isn't your biological father.

As for me, he is, after the birth of Jonathan, my mother became pregnant again but he wasn't aware, so thinking it was depression that made her weak, he gave her angel blood to make her stronger which means I also have extra angel blood in me, but I'm not sure how he found out that I'm his child." As I finished I looked at them Jace was staring at me wide-eyed while Valentine laughed and said:

"Well done Clarissa but that doesn't change anything right now we're going back to Idris."

I answered immediately "No way we're not going anywhere with you, hand over the mortal cup now and leave in peace."

"Now, Clarissa don't be stupid, because I let you finish your tale doesn't mean you can treat me like a child." Just then the door opened and Luke came in with his pack.

"well Lucian, it's a surprise to see you." Luke did not answer; he just charged at him, I ran to take the mortal cup from Valentine's side. Jace and I ran downstairs, we went to a hidden corner, Jace was silent, and the silence was becoming unbearable so I decided to break it. "Jace are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine" but he didn't look fine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way I know it must be difficult to absorb all that"

"Yes it's difficult but I'm compensated though, because I can't imagine you being my sister. I probably shouldn't be saying this now, but Clary I love you more than anything in the world." I smiled and said:

"This is coming from the man who preached 'to love is to destroy' I'm surprised."

"Well, that man is no more, if I stay away from you I would likely get myself destroyed"

"Jace I love you too, okay?" he nodded then I thought about the cup

"Jace how do we get the cup to the clave?"

"That's not a problem; we will take it to the institute and then inform the clave. Hey how about we go non ad ate tomorrow"

"Wow I would love to" Luke came looking all bloody

"Luke, are you okay"

"Clary I'm fine don't panic okay its Valentines blood he's dead"

"You killed him" I was appalled

"It was either that, or get killed. By the way before I came here Magnus went to the hospital with an antidote for your mother she'll be awake anytime soon"

"Then what are we waiting for"  
>"Clary we need to go to the house and change our clothes first"<p>

I sighed. "Let's go then"

We drove home, after changing our clothes we went to the hospital.

I entered into the room and saw her wide awake, I was so glad, now I have everyone I love.

_**Read and review, hugs and kisses**_


End file.
